


Something in the Mirror

by foxghost



Category: Dragon Age, Phantom of the Opera
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxghost/pseuds/foxghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been watching Love Never Dies non-stop, and this happened. But I couldn't come up with a story that makes sense, only a dramatis personae that was all over the place. But pictures don't need plot so here we are. :D</p><p>Fenris as the Phantom. FENTOM. (ridiculously large jpeg coming up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a photoset of the [WIPs here](http://foxghost.tumblr.com/post/28576039453/done-if-i-fuss-with-it-anymore) on tumblr, and a horizontal version I'm currently using as a [wallpaper here.](http://foxghost.tumblr.com/post/28582555870/wallpaper-version-of-the-fentom-1080p-theres)


End file.
